1. Field
The following description related to a technique and device for full-duplex relay communication that is supplied with power in a wireless manner.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Simultaneous wireless information and power transfer (SWIPT) is a communication method that simultaneously utilizes both information and energy of a radio frequency (RF) signal. SWIPT could be applied to a communication environment with a relay.
In an environment with a relay, protocols utilizing energy harvesting are largely classified into two types. One is a time-switching based relaying (TSR) protocol in which time is divisionally used for information transmission and energy harvesting and the other one is a power-splitting based relaying (PSR) protocol in which power of a single signal is divisionally used for information transmission and energy harvesting.